ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's Wild Kingdom
Disney's Wild Kingdom is the fifth of six theme parks built at Ontario Disneyland. It was dedicated and opened to the public during Earth Day on April 22, 2021. covering 450 acres. The park is dedicated and themed entirely around the natural environment and animal conservation, a philosophy once pioneered by Walt Disney himself. This Theme Park is also an marine & zoological park. Dedication Welcome to a kingdom of animals... real, ancient and imagined: a kingdom ruled by lions, dinosaurs and dragons; a kingdom of balance, harmony and survival; a kingdom we enter to share in the wonder, gaze at the beauty, thrill at the drama, and learn. Areas Disney's Wild Kingdom is divided into 7 themed areas. & an water park of Disney's Splashin Safari. Discovery Island Discovery Island is located at the center of the park & is the main entrance of the park, in the middle of the Discovery River waterway. It is the "central hub" connecting the other sections of the park, with the exception of Rafiki's Planet Watch. The Tree of Life, the park's iconic sculpted, man-made Baobab tree, is located in this section and is surrounded by trails and animal enclosures showcasing Abdim's storks, black crowned cranes, black-necked swans, blue-and-yellow macaws, Cape teals, chitals, collared brown lemurs, eastern grey kangaroos, Galápagos tortoises, Greater flamingos, Knob-billed ducks, Lesser flamingos, Oriental small-clawed otters, plumed whistling ducks, red kangaroos, red-and-green macaws, ring-tailed lemurs, roseate spoonbills, saddle-billed storks, salmon-crested cockatoos, silver teal, white storks, white-faced whistling ducks, and woolly-necked storks. Africa Africa is one of the original areas of the park. Set in the fictional east African village of Harambe, this area contains several animal exhibits. According to Disney legend, Harambe was once part of a colony, but a peaceful revolution made Harambe self-governing in 1961. Today, Harambe is the starting point for tourists and students to observe Africa's animals in their natural habitats. Asia Asia like Africa, the section's attractions are part of a fictional place, the kingdom of Anandapur (which means "Place of many delights" in Sanskrit and is not to be confused with the Kendujhar district's municipality of the same name that is in India). Beastly Kingdom Beastly Kingdom, When conceived, Disney's Animal Kingdom was to focus on three broad classifications of animals: those that exist in today's reality; those that did exist, but are now extinct (i.e., dinosaurs); and those that only exist in the realm of fantasy. The original design for Animal Kingdom included a themed section called the Beastly Kingdom (possibly spelled as "Beastly Kingdomme"), devoted to creatures of legend and mythology. Beastly Kingdom featuring three zones: The Fantasy Side, The Dark Side & DinoLand U.S.A. Camp Minnie-Mickey Camp Minnie-Mickey was themed as a rustic summer camp, Camp Minnie-Mickey featuring 3 themed zones: Camp Minnie-Mickey, Henry Hugglemonster's Camp Adventures & Rafiki's Planet Watch. Grizzly Peak Grizzly Peak is themed around California's wilderness and national parks with particular references to Yosemite and Redwood national parks. Seas of Wonder Disney's Splashin' Safari Disney's Splashin' Safari is an water park. It is included with the price of admission to Disney's Animal Kingdom and is open during the summer months. Category:Theme Parks